Solo en el cuartel
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Mikasa y Jean con problemas para descansar, la cura efectiva: dejarlos solos.


Aló gentesita de FF, completando la lista de lemon que tengo aqui decidi hacer este para ustedes *u* va dedicado para el genial grup que ya mencione muchas veces xD

Espero les guste mucho, me gusto escribirlo n.n

Sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin espropiedad de Hajime Isayama

Solos en el cuartel

Mikasa se quedo en el cuartel de la legion de reconocimiento contra su voluntad, todos se fueron a una mision fuera del muro y se quedaron los novatos excepto Eren. La mayoria de los cadetes de fueron a entrenar mientras que solo dos se quedaron en el cuartel.

La morena fue hacia la gran cocina del lugar para comer algo, estaba hambrienta ya que ultimamente no comia bien por los duros entrenamientos, esa era una de las razones por las que se le obligo a quedarse en el cuartel. Sin fijarse paso por el comedor y lo atraveso hasta llegar a la cocina, de ahi saco una cuantas manzanas y decidio regresar a su habitacion. Cuando paso por el comedor de fijo que alguien estaba dormido en una de las mesas y no se fijo que ahi estaba por pasar concentrada en la comida, comenzaba a parecerse a Sasha o a Conny. Se acerco aun con las manzanas entre sus brazos y al estar a unos metros de la persona dormida lo reconocio.

Jean dormia tranquilamente recargandose en la mesa y usando sus brazos como almohada. Mikasa dejo las manzanas en la mesa y se acerco sigilosa al chico cataño, se veia... Lindo mientras dormia.

-amm... Jean- con un solo toque en el hombro y la voz de la muchacha el chico dio un salto asustando a la morena.

-eres t-tu- Jean se ruborizo al haberle causado esa reaccion a la joven soldado.

-no te preocupes- el sereno tono de voz de Mikasa lo tranquilizo al saber que no le habia hecho nada.

-¿Que hacia dormido aqui?- pregunto la chica mientras tomaba una manzana y la mordia.

-iba a comer algo, pero me puse a pensar y me dormi- se sonrojo y sonrio timido.

-¿no duermes bien?- volvio a preguntar la chica.

-ultimamente no- le extraño un poco la curiosidad de Mikasa hacia su estado actual.

-¿Por que?- mordio la manzana de nuevo mientra miraba al muchacho.

-tengo una extrañas pesadillas- se ruborizo, ella seguro pensaria que era patetico por eso pero se sorprendio mucho con lo que la chica dijo despues.

-te entiendo... Eso me pasaba- los dos quedaron en silencio.

-emm... Pienso que lo mejor seria distraerse- Jean rompio el silencio incomodo.

-un entrenamiento seria bueno- Mikasa penso en lo que queria hacer, no habia salido a entrenar desde que se le ordeno permanecer adentro y ahora extrañamente queria ayudar a Jean mientras ella tambien entrenaba un poco.

-¿Segura?- Jean dudo un poco, sabia que no debia darle la razon a Mikasa pero no queria contradecirla. La morena asintio con un brillo en los ojos que le parecio muy dulce a Jean, acto seguido salieron del comedor y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento detras del cuartel.

.

.

-¿Con que entrenaremos?- pregunto Jean ya que ninguno de ellos llevaba armas o el equipo 3D

-sera combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Mikasa se puso en guardia, Jean trago saliva, sabia que le pondria una buena paliza, pero el queria complacer a la muchacha asi que tambien se puso en guardia.

Mikasa se abalanzo hacia el tirando patadas hacia el cuerpo del chico, este sorprendente esquivaba cada golpe de la chica y cuando resivia uno esra capaz de bloquearlo con un brazo sin sentir dolor. Estos detalles hicieron preocupar a Jean ya que sabia que Mikasa estaba sin energias y no descansaba bien. En un momento la dirigio su puño a la cara del muchacho y este por instinto tomo el puño y la empujo, Mikasa trato de mantener el equilibrio pero cayo sentada al suelo. Jean se acerco preocupado de haberle hecho algo.

-lo siento ¿Esta bien?- pregunto, Mikasa asintio.

-no bajes la guardia- trato de levantarse pero cayo de rodillas a los pies de Jean, el chico se puso en cuclillas y le ofrecio su mano para ayudarla a parar.

-no esta bien, Mikasa- ella se apoyo en su mano y lo miro.

-solo es algo de agotamiento-

-sabes que no es cierto- Jean miro hacia el cielo y entrecerro los ojos, el sol era demasiado fuerte y no le hacia bien a Mikasa-vamos adentro- la levanto del suelo.

-sigamos entrenando- trato de safarse se su agarre pero Jean la abrazo apricionandola entre su pecho y sus fuertes brazos.

-no Mikasa- los dos se miraron y a Mikasa le cautivo esa mirada decidida que habia en el, se ruborizo al ver que estaban tan serca y el chico hizo lo mismo, ninguno se separo y siguieron mirandose. Mikasa subio sus manos a los hombros del castaño y se apoyo en ellos para acercarse mas a su rostro. Los dos se fueron juntando y en un momento sus labios estaban acariciandose. Mikasa mordio un poco el labio de Jean haciendo que abriera su boca y en segundos sus lenguas estaban explorando el interior de sus bocas. Se separaron cuando su oxigeno se empezaba a terminar, los dos se miraron fijamente con los ojos brillosos y las mejillas rojas.

-vamos adentro ¿Si?- hablo jean con un tono suave, la chica asintio y juntos regresaron al castillo.

Ya adentro fueron hacia las escaleras, Jean queria llevar a Mikasa a descansar pero esta lo sorprendio apricionandolo en la pared. Se pego a el y lo abrazo por el cuello mientras Jean se quedaba petrificado y sorprendido por la accion de la morena.

-M-mikasa...- ella evito que hablara ya que se lanzo directo a sus labios devorandolos con pasion. Jean se dejo llevar y la abrazo por la cintura y pegandola mas a el. El beso era apasionado y demandante, mas seguro que el anterior en el campo de entrenamiento.

En minutos se encontraban solo en ropa interior dentro de la habitacion de Jean. Toda la ropa estaba regada en el suelo y el calor entre ellos dos hacia que las ultimas prendas fueran incomodas. Mikasa tenia una marcas rojas en su cuello debido o las suaves mordidas que Jean le habia dado. Las manos de este habian recorrido todo el cuerpo de la chica y ella no se habia quedado atras. Jean decidio hacer el primer movimienti para des hacerse de las molestas prendas subiendo el top de la chica y quitandolo por completo dejando ver los suaves pechos de Mikasa que minutos antes habia sentido por encima de la ropa. La cargo hasta llegar a la cama, se sento y la sento a ella en sus piernas, ella al sentir el bulto que estaba en sus boxer se sonrojo y sonrio, mientras tanto Jean comenzaba a lamer uno de los pechos mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba el otro. Mikasa jadeaba al sentir las caricias del chico y no queria quedarse atras. Lentamente bajo sus manos acariciando el pecho y los abdominales del chico, llego al borde de su inica prenda y metio las manos para sentir el duro miembro del chico, este dejo su labor para gemir ante la accion de la chica que sonreia al ver la cara de placer que tenia Jean.

-Mikasa no hagas eso- jadeo mientras cerraba los ojos y ella apretaba mas al compañero de Jean. El chico ya no aguantaba mas y rapidamente acosto a mikasa en la cama mientras esta savaba las manos del los boxer. Se miraron por un momento y despues Jean comenzo a bajar su ultima prenda dejando ver a su enorme bulto con lo cual Mikasa se ruborizo por completo. Jean se recosto sobre ella y beso sus labios bajando por su cuello hasta sus pecho, los lamio y siguio por su marcado abdomen hasta llegar a sus bragas, ella se quedo acostada sonriendo y sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel con cada accion de Jean. El quito delicadamente la prenda de la chica y se posiciono en medio de sus piernas, Mikasa las abrio y antes de que el chico entrara el sen inclino y le dio un dulce beso.

-con cuidado- rogo la chica, Jean sonrio y tras un beso apasionado entro por completo en la chica. Ella se aferro al cabello del el y solto un gemido. Jean se quedo quieto en lo que ella se acostumbraba a su estadia.

-tranquila- le aparto unos mechones del cabello que estaban en su cara mientras la veia derramar algunas lagrimas, el la beso dul cemente en la frente y ella le sonrio.

-sigue Jean- seguido de eso regresaron al beso apasionado y Jean comenzo con las estocadas. Primero fueron lentas pero conforme seguian moviendose la fuerza y velocidad aumento. Finalmente cuando ninguno de los dos podia mas llegaron juntos a la gloria, cayeron rendidos sobre la cama, Mikasa se acurruco en el pecho de Jean y este la abrazo. Por fin pudieron descansar a gusto y desde entonces los entrenamientos dejaron de ser la manera en la que ambos se quitarian el estres.

.

.

.

.

.

Me encanto como quedo *u* espero y le haya gustado a ustedes n.n

Reviews?

See ya!


End file.
